Diagnóstico final
by jacque-kari
Summary: Momoshiro piensa que la obsesión de Ryoma por el tenis no es normal y el resto de los titulares está de acuerdo. El único que no lo piensa es el mismo Ryoma, pero ¿será realmente el tenis lo que lo obsesiona tanto o habrá algo más? ¿podrá un psicólogo ayudarlo con su problema? Para bien o para mal, Echizen lo descubrirá muy pronto.


Quiero dedicar esta historia a las personas que siguen el fic "Operación conquistando a Echizen", el que lamentablemente llevo mucho tiempo sin poder actualizar, lo que seguirá siendo así por un tiempo más, pero prometo no abandonarlo porque aún tengo varias ideas que quiero y necesito plasmar.

 **Advertencia:** Este fic no necesariamente es realista ni busca reflejar la verdadera tarea que cumplen los psicólogos.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Príncipe del Tenis (Prince of Tennis) no me pertenecen, sino a Takeshi Konomi. No hago esto con fines lucrativos.

* * *

 _ **Diagnóstico final**_

 _ **-Ryosaku-**_

La sala era pequeña, aséptica y blanca, tan blanca que si miraba mucho tiempo una pared sentía que le hacía daño en los ojos tal como una luz demasiado brillante incidiendo en sus pupilas. Todo se hallaba pulcramente ordenado, desde el escritorio hasta los dos estantes repletos de libros y agazapados contra cada lado de la pared, y a decir verdad, eso lo desesperaba un poco. Pero todo lo desesperaba un poco de ese lugar, así que no era decir mucho.

Miró con hastío al hombre sentado al otro lado de la mesa, que lo veía a su vez con una mezcla extraña de seriedad y cordialidad. Ryoma no sabía, hasta ese momento, que mirar de esa forma fuera posible.

—Muy bien, señor Echizen. ¿Puede decirme el motivo de su consulta? —preguntó con un tono monocorde que para variar sólo logró desesperarlo un poco más.

Se hizo hacia atrás en la silla, estiró las piernas por debajo del escritorio y se cruzó de brazos en una actitud que el hombre apuntó en su cabeza como despreocupada, pero que en realidad era más aburrimiento que otra cosa. Tratándose de Ryoma siempre era aburrimiento… o hambre. Algunas veces también podía ser sueño.

—En realidad me trajeron obligado —replicó soltando un resoplido que agitó su flequillo por debajo de su gorra blanca, que coronaba su cabeza como de costumbre.

No quería pensar en eso porque todavía se sentía enfadado y rememorar aquello con el sueño que tenía definitivamente no era una buena idea, ni para su humor ni para nadie que estuviera cerca. El pobre individuo sentado frente a él no lo sabía. Se limitó a asentir y a tomar un par de notas mientas él le explicaba la situación, que por si quieren saber de qué va, fue más o menos así.

Era sábado, bendito sábado en el que Ryoma podría dormir hasta tarde y dedicar el resto del día a cosas que de verdad le gustaban y no a la escuela, como por ejemplo el tenis. La verdad no había nada más que eso en la lista, tenis, pero no es lo relevante.

Él estaba muy tranquilo, durmiendo plácidamente en su cama, cuando alguien entró sorpresivamente en la habitación haciéndolo saltar y quedar casi pegado en el techo como un gato. Karupin, recostado a su lado, tuvo una reacción graciosamente similar, pero al menos él era un gato de verdad.

¿Y quién osaba interrumpir el sueño del príncipe del tenis en su día de descanso?

—¡Momoshiro! —no fue un saludo ni una constatación, sino más bien un reclamo.

Ryoma se hallaba sentado en la cama con los puños firmemente cerrados en torno a las frazadas que lo cubrían hasta la cintura. Se veía tan enfuruñado que cualquier persona medianamente razonable, o en su defecto, con una pizca de instinto de supervivencia, hubiera salido corriendo de la habitación, pero seamos sinceros, Momoshiro no era esa clase de persona y todo lo que se le ocurrió hacer fue reír mientras se rascaba la nuca.

—Ah, Ryoma. Son las diez de la mañana, ¿no crees que ya deberías estar levantado?

—No —si su voz fuera un cuchillo habría partido al moreno por la mitad.

—Vale, estás enfadado, lo entiendo.

—¿Se puede saber a qué viniste?

Momoshiro se permitió toser y unos segundos más de silencio antes de responder, exasperando más al menor.

—Deja de hacerte el interesante y dilo de una vez.

—Muy bien. La verdad es que vine acompañado.

Ryoma no alcanzó a preguntar a qué se refería, tampoco a hacer nada, ni siquiera respirar, porque entre un pestañeo y otro su habitación se llenó con sus senpais. Lo único que pudo divisar antes de que se abalanzaran sobre él y lo cargaran escaleras abajo, todo esto bajo la atenta mirada y aprobación de su madre y su prima, fue el destello de unos anteojos. Debió correr en cuanto supo que Inui estaba ahí. Si él era parte de aquello, no podía tratarse de nada bueno.

—De acuerdo a lo que me dice, ellos piensan que usted tiene una obsesión con el tenis, ¿es correcto?

—Es lo que acabo de decir —bufó.

Claramente no se estaba mostrando cooperativo, pero el hombre no se amilanó. Estaba acostumbrado a tratar con todo tipo de personas, incluso personas tan tozudas y maleducadas como aquel chiquillo, por algo era un psicólogo. El mejor de Japón, según la revista en la que Momoshiro y los demás lo encontraron.

Lo cierto es que Ryoma no entendió gran cosa de lo que sus superiores le decían camino a ese lugar porque hablaban todos al mismo tiempo y se interrumpían entre ellos. Lo único que alcanzó a captar fue algo de que su fijación con el tenis no era normal y que era tiempo de hacer algo al respecto.

—Pero usted niega tal afirmación —continuó el psicólogo, tentativamente, para animarlo a hablar.

—Es ridículo. Me he dedicado profesionalmente al tenis desde hace años, es normal que ocupe gran parte de mi tiempo en eso.

—Entiendo —dijo con una sonrisa tirante en el rostro—. Entonces, ¿cuánto tiempo de su día dice que dedica al tenis?

Ryoma entrecerró los ojos, tratando de pensar en la respuesta.

—Unas cinco o seis horas diarias, excepto por el fin de semana. El fin de semana entreno ocho horas.

El psicólogo anotó todo en su cuaderno con desesperante lentitud, a juicio de Ryoma, mientras asentía con la cabeza.

—¿Usted estudia en algún lugar, señor Echizen?

El chico entornó los ojos pensando en lo estúpido que era aquel sujeto.

—Por supuesto que sí, estoy en mi último año de preparatoria.

—Muy bien, imagino que tendrá un horario estándar…digamos, ¿entre las ocho y las tres de la tarde?

—Exactamente.

—Lo que quiere decir que usualmente pasa toda la tarde entrenando, ¿no es así?

—Sí.

—¿Cuánto tiempo duerme?

Ryoma lo observó desconcertado, sin comprender a qué quería llegar con todo eso.

—Diría que entre seis y ocho horas.

—Eso está muy bien. Aunque tal vez sea poco para la gran carga física que asume su cuerpo, ¿no cree?

—También duermo entre clases… y a veces en algunas clases.

—¿Le permite eso sacar calificaciones suficientes?

—No me quejo, estoy dentro del promedio —replicó Ryoma, alzándose de hombros para restarle peso al asunto.

—¿Le aburren las clases, señor Echizen?

Ryoma observó la ventana un momento antes de contestar.

—Sí.

—¿Todas?

Ryoma suspiró. Ya comenzaba a hastiarse del interrogatorio. Además, nunca había sido muy bueno para estar sentado tanto tiempo. Incluso estando en la escuela, si no estaba durmiendo, estaba movimiento los pies debajo de la mesa. Comenzó a hacerlo ahora.

—Sí, en su mayoría.

—¿Entonces podríamos decir que no hay nada más que le interese además del tenis? ¿Ninguna otra pasión o afición por algo en concreto que no sea ese deporte?

La respuesta fue tajante.

—No.

—Excelente —replicó con tono desapasionado.

Se hizo un silencio entre ambos mientras el psicólogo seguía con sus anotaciones. Ryoma se preguntó, por enésima vez, cuándo acabaría aquella tortura.

—Vamos a cambiar de tema. Asumo que si está en preparatoria no vive solo todavía.

—No. Vivo con mis padres y una prima.

—Hábleme de sus padres.

Ryoma se rascó un ojo, realmente tenía sueño.

—Mi padre es un pervertido, mi madre un ama de casa bastante normal.

El psicólogo pareció algo sorprendido por un segundo, pero enseguida se recompuso y volvió a su expresión indiferente de antes.

—Parece… suena bastante decidido al respecto, ¿está hablando en serio?

—¿Por qué no lo estaría?

—Sólo me aseguraba ¿Hay algo más que pueda decirme sobre ellos?

—Padre es un holgazán. Mi madre cocina muy bien y se encarga de mantener en orden la casa junto a mi prima.

El hombre lo observó un par de segundos preguntándose si era posible que una persona fuera tan poco emocional. No había nada en el rostro de aquel chico que revelara una infancia difícil ni algo semejante, pero tampoco el cariño o apego que podría esperarse de un joven de su edad, sólo la más fría indiferencia.

—Ah, es verdad. Mencionó a su prima, ¿qué puede decirme de ella?

Ryoma se reacomodó en la silla y miró el techo preguntándose qué debía responder. No se le ocurría nada.

—Nanako es… una chica de veinticuatro años.

—¿Algo más? ¿Estudia?

—Está en la universidad.

—¿Sabe lo que estudia?

—No.

—¿Cómo es su relación con ella?

—Normal.

El psicólogo sintió que le tiritaba un ojo, ese chiquillo casi lograba descomponerlo con tanta indolencia.

—¿Algún otro familiar cercano que no haya mencionado?

—Ah, también está Ryoga.

—¿Quién es Ryoga?

—Mi hermano mayor.

—¿Y no vive con ustedes? ¿Ya se mudó?

—En realidad, viene de vez en cuando, pero normalmente está viajando por el mundo y participando en algunos campeonatos de tenis así que no tiene un lugar fijo, se queda en hoteles y esa clase de lugares.

—¿Cómo es su relación con él?

—Tengo que soportarlo, es mi hermano. Pero es un presumido y un irresponsable…

El psicólogo creyó ver por primera vez desde el inicio de la sesión algo diferente en la mirada de Ryoma. Aunque no estaba seguro de lo que era, lo tomó como un pequeño triunfo, al menos sabía que Ryoga provocaba algo en su paciente.

—Muy bien, hablemos de su entorno social. Por ejemplo, sus compañeros. ¿Con qué clase de persona se relaciona en la escuela?

Ryoma pestañeó un par de veces, impasible.

—Tengo muchos compañeros en clase, pero en realidad… no me relaciono mucho con ellos.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque siempre estoy en las canchas de tenis así que paso más tiempo con los miembros del equipo.

—Ya veo, eso tiene sentido. ¿Se lleva bien con ellos?

—Supongo que sí.

—¿Y es titular?

—Por supuesto, soy el mejor del equipo, aunque ellos no lo reconocerían —replicó con una sonrisa arrogante—. Sólo el capitán lo sabe.

—De acuerdo, ¿alguien más que sea importante mencionar? Alguna chica especial, tal vez.

—¿Chica especial? —preguntó Ryoma, sin comprender.

—Sí, ¿hay alguna chica especial en su vida?

—Bueno, Osakada es especialmente ruidosa, eso me molesta. Y Ryuzaki es especialmente torpe y distraída.

—¿Osakada y Ryuzaki son compañeras de salón?

—Sí.

—Dijo que la señorita Osakada le molesta porque es muy ruidosa, pero no dijo nada de Ryuzaki. ¿Le molesta también ella?

—Algunas veces. La verdad casi nunca noto que está ahí, salvo cuando Osakada grita y entonces la veo a su lado. Siempre la acompaña a ver las prácticas, incluso está en el equipo de tenis femenil aunque es un desastre, no tiene coordinación y lleva el cabello muy largo.

—¿Qué tiene que ver el cabello? —preguntó desconcertado, saliéndose de su papel por primera vez.

Ryoma enarcó una ceja y le miró como si la respuesta fuera obvia. El psicólogo se atragantó con su saliva y empezó a toser.

—Hábleme más de Ryuzaki.

—¿Qué debería decir?

—¿Tiene una buena relación con ella?

—Como dije, casi nunca me doy cuenta de que está, es muy callada a diferencia de su amiga, la gritona.

—Pero si dice que es callada, significa que la ha observado un poco.

Ryoma lo miró con confusión y apartó la mirada hacia la pared.

—Sí, le dije que siempre va a las practicas y como Osakada grita hace que todos miremos, lo que significa que también la veo a ella.

—¿Qué hay de las clases? ¿Ha notado algo interesante sobre ella en las clases?

—Es muy aplicada, aunque nunca participa mucho, pero cuando un maestro le pregunta, siempre sabe la respuesta. La otra vez respondió por mí cuando yo me había quedado dormido y el maestro quiso expulsarme del salón.

—Parece una buena compañera.

—Supongo que lo es.

—¿La considera una persona agradable?

—No me desagrada

—¿Le molesta que sea mala en el tenis?

—En realidad no me importa.

—Pero cuando dijo que era un desastre en tenis pareció un poco irritado por ello.

—Me molesta la gente que insiste en hacer algo cuando es obvio que no tiene aptitudes.

—Entonces le molesta Ryuzaki.

Ryoma lo observó, nuevamente confuso, como si no entendiera lo que le decía. Sintió que estaba jugando con su mente.

—No.

—No le molesta —repitió el psicólogo tentativamente.

—No.

—Pero le molesta que no sepa jugar tenis.

—¿Es una pregunta capciosa? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

—Por supuesto que no, señor Echizen. Sólo estoy haciendo algunas preguntas para conocerlo mejor, no es necesario que se ponga tan tenso.

—No estoy tenso —mintió.

—De acuerdo, me equivoqué. Sigamos con la señorita Ryuzaki.

—¿Por qué estamos hablando de Ryuzaki? Se supone que me está evaluando a mí.

—Sólo estoy viendo la importancia que tiene la señorita Ryuzaki en su vida.

—No es importante.

—¿No lo es?

Ryoma bufó. Aquel hombre lo ponía de los nervios.

—No.

—¿Entonces por qué parece que lo fuera?

—Porque usted lo está haciendo ver de ese modo.

El psicólogo sonrió casi imperceptiblemente pensando que finalmente tenía algo con lo que trabajar.

—De acuerdo, señor Echizen. Supongamos que yo lo estoy haciendo ver de ese modo. ¿Por qué cree que lo hago?

—Porque mis senpais le pagaron para que intentara convencerme de que me gusta Ryuzaki —la respuesta fue tan segura y elocuente que desconcertó al mismo Ryoma.

—¿Y por qué ellos harían eso?

—Porque Momoshiro está convencido de que es verdad y no para de molestar con eso.

—Pero no es verdad.

—Por supuesto que no lo es.

El psicólogo asintió en silencio y escribió algo en su libreta.

—¿Qué escribió? —preguntó Ryoma a la defensiva.

—Nada, sólo…una observación. Usted no tiene que porqué saberlo.

El chico lo miró con desconfianza.

—Entonces, sólo para asegurarme de que lo entendí bien… ¿no le gusta la señorita Ryuzaki?

—No.

—Pero tampoco le desagrada.

—Así es.

—Sólo es una compañera más.

—Sí.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué le molesta que lleve el cabello largo?

—Porque usa trenzas.

—¿Y eso es malo porque…?

—Siempre las agita demasiado, me distrae.

—¿Las trenzas de la señorita Ryuzaki lo distraen?

—Sí.

—¿Cuántas veces diría usted que le sucede?

—Sólo cuando la miro.

—¿Mira mucho a la señorita Ryuzaki?

—Sólo algunas veces.

—¿Cómo cuántas?

—No lo sé.

—Sólo es estimativo. ¿Podría ser unas, digamos, cinco veces por día?

—No lo sé.

—Tal vez diez —dijo haciendo una mueca extraña.

Los ojos de Ryoma se achicaron mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

—¿Quince?

El hombre iba hablar una vez más, pero justo entonces ocurrió lo inevitable. El nivel de cabreo de Ryoma llegó a su tope, cortesía de la falta de sueño, pues de ninguna otra manera se hubiera salido de sus casillas como lo hizo.

—¡ME GUSTA RYUZAKI! ¡¿ESO QUERÍA OÍR?!

Ryoma pestañeó aturdido, como si acabara de despertarse en medio de un lugar desconocido o se hubiera caído de la cama en mitad de la noche. Recién en ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba de pie, con los puños sobre la mesa y el corazón ligeramente acelerado.

¿Acababa de decir que le gustaba Ryuzaki? No, imposible. Frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a irse.

—Señor Echizen.

—¿Qué? —preguntó mirándolo por sobre su hombro, sin tomarse la cortesía de voltearse por completo hacia él.

—Aquí tiene su diagnóstico, ¿o debería entregárselo a los chicos que lo acompañan?

En un par de zancadas, Ryoma regresó a la mesa, le arrebató el papel de las manos y antes de que el ingenuo hombre pudiera decir nada, estaba ya fuera de la oficina cerrando de un portazo.

Si leyó o no su diagnóstico mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia la salida, es un misterio, pero lo que sí se sabe con certeza es que en cuanto puso un pie en el vestíbulo de esa ridícula consulta, sus senpais se arrojaron sobre él justo como había esperado que hicieran.

Ryoma, haciendo amago de su indiferencia habitual, los ignoró olímpicamente y se abrió paso hacia la salida del edificio.

Sus senpais lo observaron marchar y arrojar algo al basurero de la esquina cuando creyó que ya no lo veían. El primero en llegar en una pequeña carrera hacia él fue Inui.

—Ajá —musitó rescatando el papel del que Ryoma se había deshecho sin miramientos—. Aquí dice que Ryoma tiene un Trastorno Obsesivo Compulsivo con el te…un momento, aquí no dice tenis.

Todos se inclinaron sobre él para poder leer en conjunto.

"El paciente muestra una gran indolencia por el entorno, bla bla bla, y una relación familiar poco afectiva, bla bla bla…

Un interés algo exacerbado por el tenis, bla bla bla…

Diagnóstico final: Trastorno Obsesivo Compulsivo con la señorita Ryuzaki Sakuno"

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Tenía esta historia entre mis archivos hace varios meses y sólo hoy me atreví a darle un final y subirla. La idea surgió un día que me pregunté cómo sería si Ryoma fuera al psicólogo, cosa que me fui respondiendo poco a poco mientras escribía.

No sé si habrá quedado chistoso o si Ryoma esté IC, pero me divertí imaginando sus respuestas y espero que todo el que llegue hasta aquí haya podido disfrutar un poco de ella.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
